


The Real Tommy.

by lizibabes



Series: Dark Bingo [25]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt atonement for HC-bingo, Minor illness for dark bingo, and clones for Angst bingo. Adam makes a wish to try and make things up with Tommy after missing an important date, but some how it goes wrong and a clone of Tommy appears, but which Tommy is the real Tommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Not as cracky as it sounds.

Atonement, Adam has never felt like he needed to atone for anything before in his life, not until now. He has messed up now though, by missing an important date with Tommy, their six month anniversary, and he'd gotten caught up with some people from work, had let them convince him to go to the bar after work to celebrate how well the play was going. Adam was the lead, they said he had to come. He'd forgotten that they had plans and he doesn't think he'll ever forgive himself.

　

Adam had come home half drunk and found Tommy all dressed up on the couch, fast asleep. The moment he saw the fancy outfit, the blown out candles in the room, the dinning table set for two but untouched, it had all clicked into place and he honestly doesn't know how he could have forgotten. He'd never done it before. When he'd woken Tommy up and explained, Tommy had said it was fine, but that night in bed, Adam could feel the distance between them, so now he's been thinking of all the ways he could atone for his mistake. 

　

So Adam finds himself sat alone in a local diner, trying to think of anything he can do to make things right. He can't think of any way to atone though. He just wishes there was a way that he could prove that he loves Tommy more than anything in the world. Because he does love Tommy more than anyone he has ever met. He loves him, but he can't think of a way to show Tommy that he loves Tommy more than anything.

　

He sighs and pays and heads home. He doesn't know how to find his atonement, how to make things right with Tommy. When he walks into their apartment though, he gets a shock. Tommy is sat on the couch with another man, another man who looks exactly like Tommy.

　

"You never told me you had a twin." He's met Tommy's family; he has a sister. A brother has never been mentioned, let alone an identical twin brother. 

　

"I don't, he's like a clone. I came out of the shower and he was just here." One of the Tommy's says. They are both dressed in the same pajamas and Adam doesn't understand what the hell is going on.

　

"This is freaking me out," Adam admits.

　

"Try being me," One of the Tommy's says and then he sneezes. All week Tommy has been coming down with a cold and the other Tommy, the clone doesn't seem to have a cold. He's not sneezing or coughing, his nose isn't a little red and his eyes don't look irritated.

　

"You're not the real Tommy," Adam says to the clone, because he knows his boyfriend and his boyfriend has a cold, this clone does not. 

　

"Yes I am," The clone argues.

　

"No he's not," Tommy says firmly and Adam walks forward, offering his hand to the real Tommy, who takes it and stands up, letting Adam pull Tommy into his arms. Adam watches the clone over the real Tommy's shoulder and as he holds Tommy, he can see the clone beginning to fade away.

　

"You love him enough to notice even the smallest things, like a minor illness. You have atoned for your mistake, Adam," The clone says and then he disappears, not a single trace of him left.

　

"What the fuck just happened?" Tommy asks, burying his face into Adam's neck.

　

"I have no idea. I think a clone of you appeared so that I could show you that I love you more than anything," Adam says softly.

　

"I know you love me, why would you think I didn't know that?" Tommy asks.

　

"I missed our date. I thought I'd have to do something to atone for it, to make it better," Adam admits with a sigh.

　

"You missed a date, it was an accident, it happens, doesn't mean we don't love each other," Tommy says, going up on his toes to kiss Adam gently.

　

"Sorry, germs," Tommy says, pulling back.

　

"I don't care," Adam says firmly, claiming another kiss. A cold doesn't mean anything after this weird freaking day. A cold is minor, he doesn't want to think what might have happened if he hadn't picked the right Tommy. Would he have just faded away like the clone had? He's so glad he noticed the cold, the small differences.

　

Adam had been planning to take Tommy out for dinner to make up for the missed meal the night before, but they end up in the bedroom instead. Tommy on his back on the bed, stripped naked with Adam's mouth on his cock. He licks and sucks and some times laughs when Tommy can't hold in a sneeze. He has gotten passed his need to atone, because Tommy doesn't seem to want that. He's just enjoying his blowjob now that his clone is long gone and Adam really wants to make Tommy feel so good that he forgets all about his cold.

　

"Gonna come," Tommy warns and Adam just stays where he is, sucking and licking and when Tommy comes, he swallows and then when Tommy has finished coming, Adam crawls up his body to kiss him.

　

His need for atonement had produced a clone. A cold had saved the day. It's been a fucking weird day, but as far as Adam is concerned, it was worth it to have Tommy in his arms now.

　

The End.


End file.
